The Vampire Flu
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: Damon gets a flu that wiped out half the vampire population long ago. Will there be a cure? Can Damon overcome what killed so many vampires in the 1400s?


**Hey, so this is my new story, hope you like, Enjoy!**

**Important:**

**1. In this Fan fiction, vampires don't have heart beats or breathe.**

Elena walked inside the boarding house, she slid off her jacket and scarf then placed them on a chair before going into the living room expecting to see Damon. "Hello?" Elena asked. The house was quiet. Maybe he wasn't home. Elena decided to check upstairs before she left. She jogged up the steps then through the hallway. Elena went up to Damon's door and knocked. "Damon?" No answer. Elena frowned. She wrapped her fingers around the knob and turned it. Pushing the door open she walked in slowly.

"Damon?" She asked again before seeing Damon sprawled on the floor. His eyes were closed. His face was terribly pale. Was he bitten? "Damon?! Oh my god! Damon! Please wake up!" Elena yelled. She grabbed his wrists, checking everywhere for bite marks or anything that might give her a clue to what's going on. She grabbed his face in her hands. He was sweating. "Damon! Wake up! Please! Oh god please don't be dead!" Elena tried to calm herself down. So far, it wasn't working.

She got up then grabbed Damon's phone off the bed. She quickly went to contacts, the first person she saw was Alaric so she pressed dial.

"Please pick up, please pick...Ric! There's something wrong with Damon, he won't wake up," tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks as she watched Damon's motionless body.

"_Okay, calm down, I'm on my way," Ric _said before hanging up. Elena tossed the phone back on Damon's bed as she walked back over to him. She brushed his hair back, carefully watching him for any sign of movement. So far no luck. The worst thing about it is she couldn't tell if he was dead or not. Vampires don't breath or anything so it was not telling if he was just sleeping for a little while or for good.

"please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead..." Elena kept muttering under her breath until she heard the door open. "Ric! Quickly!"

Alaric ran up stairs and was in the room in seconds. He walked over to Damon, crouching down to his level. He examined Damon with narrowed eye brows. Elena wiped her tears as she waited. "He's not dead...I think his body would be decaying by now and I don't see any bite marks and he wasn't staked."

Elena let out a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around herself. "So what's wrong with him then?" Elena asked, sniffing.

"I have no idea," Alaric said.

"I'm calling Stefan," Elena said before taking the phone and leaving the room. It was worrying Alaric that Damon was unresponsive for this long. What could be the problem? Alaric noticed something coming from underneath the neck of his shirt. He moved it over so he could get a better look. There was a dark mark on his skin. Not like any werewolf bite. It was black but didn't look like a bruise. It was more like a part of his skin was dyed black. Alaric looked further, the mark stretched a third of the way down his back. "What the hell?" Alaric whispered under his breath.

Elena came back in the room. "Stefan's on his..." She saw the black mark. "Is that a werewolf bite?" She asked him as she sat beside Damon.

"No, it would look more like a bruise and would look infected."

"So what do you think it is?"

"I have an idea, but your not gonna like it," He said.

Elena nodded as she bit her lip. Telling him to go on. "Well, a long time ago, I think about around the 1400s, witches created a disease for vampires, kind of like a dangerous flu. The disease wiped out half the vampire population, supposedly, the last of the diseased were burned. I think I read about it somewhere, and this was the first sign of it," he explained pointing to the black mark.

Elena didn't realize until the end of the story that she was holding her breath the whole time. She let it out and bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "Do you think...he-he'll..?"

But Elena was interrupted by the sound of Stefan busting the door open. He flashed up the stairs and stood in the doorway. "Stefan, go outside, Elena will explain everything."

Elena stood up, resistant to leave Damon like this but grabbed Stefan's hand and led him down the stairs.

Alaric looked back at him when they left. He was definitely alive but was in horrible shape. "How did this happen to you, buddy?" Then he had an idea, he needed Damon to wake up and what was the best thing to try? Blood. Alaric ran to the basement, got a few packs of blood then ran back up the stairs. He opened Damon's door back up but was shocked at what he saw. Damon was gone. Alaric stepped slowly in to the room. He walked up to the bathroom door and opened it.

Damon was there, not passed out or anything. He was just sitting on the floor, back to the wall, holding his head and wincing. "My head is killing me and I puked, I'm a vampire, vampire's don't puke."


End file.
